Dimensions: Merlin x FE Fates
by Johnny Raine
Summary: This is the story of how to seperate realms discovered that were they live is much smaller than they thought. As the heroes and heroines of both realms get used to each other they find out that they must come together to defeat their new enemy. This is the first story in the Dimensions series. Rewrite WIP.
1. The Beginning of The Light

**Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning of The Light**

"I shall tell you a story of two different realms from two different dimensions which must work together to survive their own apocalypse. These realms were the realms of Merlin and _Fire Emblem Fates_ and until now they have only thought about what they know they must face in their own separate realms, but that shall all change on the twenty second birthday of the future King Corrin of Valla and the future King Arthur of Camelot."

~Realm of Merlin~

"MEEEEERRRRRLLLIIINNN!" Arthur yelled.

"Merlin wake up Arthur is calling." Morgana whispers.

"Not yet Gana I'm not awake yet." Merlin mumbles sleepily.

"Arthur's calling you Merlin and if you don't go he might sack you." she said.

"He might be a clotpole but he wouldn't do that." he said

"You're right he won't but he will use you for target practice again." she said.

"Fine" he said getting up. "Do you know where my shirt is?" he said. "It's under the table." she said knowingly. "Thanks." he says voice muffled from inside his shirt.

"Now then I think it's time for me to leave my lady to her sleep." he says. "Wait Merlin." she calls him back. "Love you." "Love you too Morgana." he says leaving her room.

~Realm of FE Fates~

"Corrin Corrin wake up honey it's morning." Azura said.

"Good Morning Azura." he said "Good Morning Corrin." she said. "Do you know what today is?" "What?" "It's your birthday today Corrin, Happy Birthday." she said.

"What do I have to do today?" he said "Well it's your birthday so I think you shouldn't have to work today, but knowing you, you have to check the weapons barracks, training fields, the hall where that strange gate opened up, and finally the great hall." she said

"Well I better get right onto that." "Corrin." "Yes Azura?" "Love you." "Love you too." he said leaving the room.

~Realm of Merlin~

"So then _Mer_ lin how was your night." Arthur said suggestively.

"I don't know what you mean, sire." Merlin said while changing the bed sheets.

"Come on Merlin it's my birthday don't lie to me I know where you were last night." Arthur said

"Well if we're being fair-" " We're not." interrupted Arthur. "Like I said if we're being fair I should ask where you and Gwen went last night." Merlin said to a now blushing Arthur.

"Well even though it's none of your business but unlike you we were having a 'great night'." Arthur said.

"Well I don't know Arthur Morgana seemed like she enjoyed last night just as much as I did." Merlin said.

"Merlin."

"Yes Arthur."

"RUN." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Right away, sire!" Merlin yelled already out the door.

"So tell me exactly how you ended up in the stocks again." Gaius said with his classic raised eyebrow.

"I might have said something that made him mad." Merlin said sheepishly.

"So the same thing like always." Gaius said. "Yes." Merlin said "You should learn by now to not anger him." Gaius said. "Well it's not my fault he's a prat." " No but it is your fault that you were put in the stocks." Gaius said.

"Anyway you need to get ready for the feast celebrating the prince's birthday." he said moving things on his desk.

"Oh right the prat's birthday party I nearly forgot while getting pelted by vegetables, but seriously who throws potatoes it's just supposed to be the soft stuff." Merlin said complaining.

"Merlin just get ready." Gaius said. Merlin sighs. "Fine."

~Realm of FE Fates~

Corrin sighs. "Well I'm done here next is that hallway." "CORRIN!" Kaze yelled.

"What is it Kaze?" "We've been looking for you!" Kaze said in a panicked rush. " What is it?! What's wrong?!" "It's Azura she's in the great hall we need to hurry!" Kaze said while starting to run to the great hall.

"No." Corrin whispered while running to the great hall.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH AZURA!" Corrin yelled while barging into the great hall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORRIN!" Everyone yelled and startled Corrin.

"W-Wha?" Corrin says confused and still a little worried about his wife.

"It's ok Corrin I'm fine." Azura said trying to calm Corrin. "We asked Kaze to give you a reason to get so fast though we didn't know he would use me as a reason to get you here." Azura said glaring at Kaze.

"Sorry Milord and Milady but I had to think of something and I knew he would do anything for you Lady Azura." Kaze said.

"Anyway let's continue with the party shall we?" Azura said. "Happy Birthday father." said Kana and Shigure. "Thank you Kana and Shigure, I love you both." "Love you too father." they said.

"Corrin! How are you enjoying your party?" Hashirama asked. "Hashirama!" Corrin exclaimed. "I haven't seen you for awhile now, how is Katherine?" Corrin asks. "She's doing fine actually she's recovered since the fight at the top chasm." Hashirama said. "That's great." Corrin said with a strange look.

"Are you ok Corrin?" Hashirama asks. "Yeah I just feel like I should have checked that hallway where that portal showed up." Corrin says. "I'll send a guard to check it out, but I'm sure it's fi-" "WHAT'S THAT LIGHT HEADING TOWARDS US!" Kana screamed interrupting Hashirama. "KANA!" Yelled her family while rushing towards her.

~Realm of Merlin~

"So Merlin I heard that you were put in the stocks today, what happened?" Gwen asks. "Oh you know just Arthur being a prat again. Merlin says. "So you could say that your day was bad?" "Well it wasn't good." Merlin says. "I think your day is going to get better right about now then." Gwen says. "What do you mean Gwe-" Merlin stops mid sentence as the great doors open to reveal Morgana in her green dress. Which she knows is Merlin's favorite.

After everyone has sat done Uther takes this chance to speak. "Attention everyone I would like to announce the anniversary of my son Arthur's birth today and now let the feast begi-" As Uther speaks a blinding white light shows up and out of it comes some of the FE Fates heroes and heroines.

"Ugh What happened?" Corrin asks no one in peticular. "I don't know myself but whatever happened I think we might be somewhere else." Azura says. "Ah Where are we then?" Kana asks groggily.

"You're in Camelot." a man with grey hair said. "And you're all under arrest for sorcery." said the grey haired man.


	2. A Strange Welcoming to Camelot

**Chapter 2**

 **A Strange Welcoming to Camelot**

"You're in Camelot." a man with grey hair said. "And you're all under arrest for sorcery." said the grey haired man.

"Who are these people and where did they come from?" thought Merlin.

"What do you mean we're arrested?" The man with the strange white hair asked.

"You are arrested for the use of sorcery. GUARDS!" yelled Uther.

"Wait wait wait!" exclaimed the white haired man. "We didn't use any type of sorcery just now." he said trying to explain to Uther. "Then how did you just appeared out of that light!" Uther yelled. "That's what we are trying to figure out." Corrin said. "We were all just talking then all of a sudden a light came out of nowhere and it hit us and now we are here." he explained.

"Please we didn't come here willingly and even if we did we wouldn't mean any harm." he said trying to convince Uther. "Sire, I have heard of something similar as to what they say." said Gaius. "What do you know of this light which transported them here Gaius?" asked Uther. "This might be like you said sire it could be a transportation spell, but since-" Gaius cut himself off looking at the white haired man suggestively. "Corrin, my name is Corrin." said Corrin.

"Thank you." said Gaius. "So like Corrin said it wasn't magic so I've come to the conclusion that it could be a form of a _Dimensions_ portal." he explained.

"What's a _Dimensions_ portal?" Uther asked. "It's like a transportation spell, but it transfers someone or multiple people to a different dimension." Gaius explained. "Is magic involved?" Uther asked "No, sire the _Dimensions_ portals have no magic involved with them whatsoever." Gaius said.

"Ok then." Uther says lowering his guard but only a little. "Atleast tell us your names if you to be here until we figure out how to get you home." Uther says to the group of people.

"Well my name is Prince Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin said. "My name is Lady Azura of Hoshido and princess of Nohr." said the woman with blue hair. "My name is Princess Kana of Hoshido and Nohr, daughter of Prince Corrin and Lady Azura." said the little girl with white hair. "My name is Prince Shigure of Hoshido and Nohr, son of Prince Corrin and Lady Azura." said the young man with blue hair. "And my name is Hashirama, swordmaster and retainer of Prince Corrin Milord." said the man with two curved blades at his sides.

"If I may ask what your names are?" asked Corrin.

"Yes, well my name is King Uther Pendragon of Camelot." said Uther. "This is my son Prince Arthur of Camelot." he said gesturing to the man with blonde hair on his right. "And this is my ward the Lady Morgana." gesturing to the woman with ebony hair on his left.

"Well you are free to stay here and enjoy the feast or you can go to your guest chambers, it's your choice." he said

"We would love to join your feast Uther." said Corrin. "Well let the feast resume." Uther said while the feast starts again.

As the feast for Arthur's birthday continues the people from a different dimension have started to talk to some people about camelot.

"So you're Prince Arthur's retainer is presume?" said a voice behind Merlin. "Hashirama." he says as he puts his hand out for Merlin to shake. "Merlin, and I guess in a way I'm his retainer." Merlin says. "Really? In what way?" Hashirama asks interested in what he means. "I'm his manservant, but I have to save his life a lot and I'm pretty much taking care of him, so in a way I'm his retainer." Merlin explains.

"Ah okay, so do you prefer to use melee weapons or ranged weapons or do you use your magic." Hashirama says it as if it's the weather. Merlin nearly chokes on air and starts coughing. "W-Wha-What do you mean?" Merlin says it with wide eyes. "I forgot to mention I can see people's aura and that includes magic." Hashirama says. Merlin stares at him with wide eyes and gulps. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone, on one condition."Hashirama says. "What?" "You have to let me train you in combat." "I don't really have a choice do I?" "Nope." Hashirama said popping the p.

"So how are you enjoying the feast Lady Azura." asked Morgana.

"Hello Lady Morgana and I'm enjoying the feast very much." said Azura.

"That's good. So you're married to Prince Corrin." Morgana said rather suggestively.

"Yes I am. What do you wish to know of him?" asked Azura. "Why is it that he has white hair, red eyes, and pointy and kind of scaly ears?" asked Morgana.

"Well where we come from are land is separated into two separate kingdoms, the kingdom of Nohr and the kingdom of Hoshido and the royal families of both kingdoms have the blood of dragons in them, but Corrin and our daughter Kana are able to transform with the help of the dragon stones I gave them into dragons. That's the reason why he has the pointy and scaly ears. The reason for his eyes and hair is that it's pretty normal for people to abnormal eye and hair color from where we are from." she said it casually as Morgana stared wide eyed at her.

"Okay." Morgana said shocked.

"So Prince Corrin if you don't mind me asking how is it that you became a prince of two kingdoms?" Arthur asks.

"Well I was born a member of the Hoshidan royal family, but when I was young I was kidnapped by the king of Nohr, King Garon and was raised by him and his family which soon became like apart of my own family." explained Corrin

"That's something. And I thought my life was strange." Arthur said mumbling the last part.

"What is Hoshido and Nohr like?" he asked.

"Hoshido is a very bright and peace loving kingdom filled with people that enjoyed the peace the kingdom had before the war between Nohr happened. Nohr is a dark kingdom that loves the glory of battle. Both kingdoms have similar weapons but the culture in both are different." Corrin explained.

"What is Camelot like?"

"Camelot is a great kingdom and it is one of the seven kingdoms. We aren't at peace with all the seven kingdoms, but right now we are on somewhat good terms with Mercia and Nemeth. We have many laws but the one everyone knows is that magic is banned and is punished by death."

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because magic is evil it's a curse."

"Okay." He said a little cautiously.

After the feast people and everyone went to their own chambers. There were some talks about what happened that day.

"So what do think of the strange new people?" asked Morgana.

"I think they certainly are strange." Merlin said. "Why? I mean they are strange but why you say so?" she asked. "They are have strange appearances but the one that unnerves me is the retainer Hashirama." "Why?" "He told me he could read aura and that includes magic." he says and Morgana inhales sharply.

"Does he know-" "As far as I know he only knows about my magic." he says interrupting her.

"Do you think he's going to tell Uther?"

"No he said he wouldn't for a price."

"What's the price?"

"That I let him train me in combat to be better at protecting Arthur."

"That's strange but at least he won't tell Uther." she says try to stay calm.

"Yeah. Today was just a strange day." he said getting into bed to sleep.

"Today was a strange day wasn't Corrin?" Azura said.

"Yeah it was. What do think of these people?" Corrin asked

"I think they are interesting. Sorry about your birthday though." she said.

"There nothing to be sorry about it wasn't your fault that a bright light transported us here." he said.

"Strange day huh?"

"Yeah it was, WASN'T IT HASHIRAMA?" he yelled the last part.

"Yes it was Corrin." Hashirama said outside in the hallway.

"Yup strange day." Corrin said.


End file.
